Trek to the Hellmouth: Redux Edition
by Antonio Cabaas
Summary: Nearly a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, is fully repaired, and it's ready to come back into service. But not all the Borg tech on board was removed...
1. Chapter 1

**Trek to the Hellmouth. Redux Edition  
**_by Antonio Cabañas_

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I created Tony Castro and the USS Corsair  
**  
Spoilers:** Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
**  
Author Note:** This is a rewrite of an old fanfic of mine. The original story was simply too full of things that make me cringe today. In this rewrite I'm striving to making the story coherent, tightening its pace, and removing (or toning down where that is not possible) the most over-the-top moments.

**Note 2:** If you have read this (redux version) earlier, you probably have noted some minor differences. I'm going to edit the story a bit as I'm posting it, due to some changes on the background for a few of the OCs as I was writing it.  
_**  
Last Revision:**_ 01/26/13  
**  
Summary:** Nearly a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, is fully repaired, and it's ready to come back into service. But not all the Borg tech on board was removed...

___San Francisco Space Dry-dock. Earth's Orbit. Stardate 50951.3_

__ "Make it so!" said Picard in the bridge.

The engines of the ship slowly came to life as the last connections to the orbital dry-dock were removed. Slowly at first, the USS Enterprise abandoned the structure, gaining speed with each second. As the Sun appeared over the edge of Earth, the ship, finally free from the dry-dock started to execute a graceful turn to free herself from Earth's gravity well.

On the bridge, Picard was exhilarated, and with the corner of his eye he could see the guest of honor, Admiral Antonia Castro, one of the few active officers who could make truthfully the claim to have served aboard the original Federation starship Enterprise, wiping tears from her eyes.

Noticing Picard's eyes on her, she winked at him and smiled, although not with her infamous crooked smile, rather a nostalgic smile remembering old times and old friends. Picard turned his gaze back to front, but he couldn't avoid a little smile to curve his lips. Even with the dark times ahead, with the Dominion gathering its forces to wrestle control of the Bajoran wormhole from the Federation, there was something in getting the Enterprise underway that made him feel young again. But the smile died in his lips when he heard in his mind a very familiar whisper... the whisper of the Borg Collective.

_USS Enterprise. A small cargo bay besides Shuttle Bay 3_

__ A section of the bulkhead which separated the cargo bay from the shuttle bay was ripped by a saw blade from inside, exposing what had been hidden inside for nearly a month, something which bore little resemblance to what he had been before. Now, it deployed its multiple extensible manipulators, cannibalized from the implants of other drones, around the bay, collecting material to enhance its capabilities and fulfill its mission. Its connection to the Enterprise computer allowed it to catalog the means at its disposal to do so in the more efficient manner, reactivating in the process the pieces of Borg tech that hadn't been removed.

_USS Enterprise. Bridge  
_

"Mr. Data, there have been some report of Borg activity in the last weeks?" asked Picard, which drew some looks from the bridge personnel. Hardly a question to be asked when the ship had barely left Earth's orbit.

The android looked through the records and reported:

"No, captain, nothing since the destruction of the USS Azrael on Stardate 50879.9, in the actions following the destruction of the Borg cube. Although..."

"Although what, Mr. Data?" said Picard gravelly, fearing what the android was going to say.

"Captain, if I was human I would have sworn that I heard a trace of the Borg communication matrix just before you asked me that question."

"As I had, commander, as I had." said Picard, slightly nonplussed by the statement, and then opened a channel to Engineering "Picard to Laforge."

"Laforge here, captain."

"Geordi, you informed me that a small part of the left over Borg tech couldn't been removed. Can some of those pieces have...?" managed to say Picard before the ship suffered a violent lurch to port which threw to the floor most the crew members who had been standing.

Perim, the Trill conn officer, tried to recover control of the ship, to no effect."The controls of the helm had been locked, captain. The ship seems to be maneuvering on her own!" another sudden lurch forward shook the ship, which made Perim add new information "We have entered warp, sir."

Meanwhile, in the confusion, Admiral Castro had occupied an unmanned station checking on a hunch, as Laforge reported the situation on Engineering.

"Captain, something seems to have taken control of the Engineering computers here, and its redirecting all available power to the engines, overriding all the security measures. If we don't reroute power in five minutes the nacelles will explode."

"Captain, the problems seem to have originated by the download of a rogue program into the ship computer network." said Data just after Laforge had ended his report. "A program that seems to be of Borg origin. It has taken control of Navigational and Tactical systems and the Engineering subsystems directly related to them."

"But why the Borg would want to blow up the Enterprise? After all, for them, vengeance is... irrelevant." asked Riker.

"I don't think that blowing the Enterprise is the Borg intention, commander." Said Admiral Castro from the station that she had occupied. "The course that we have taken is consistent with an slingshot maneuver around the Sun at high warp. A maneuver that, if executed inside certain parameters, can made the ship enter into a time warp."

"Shit, they are going to try it again." Commented Riker, sotto voce, and then added, although he suspected the answer "How do you know that, Admiral?"

"We had to use it back when I was helming the Enterprise-A, to go back to our time. Due to the classified nature of that mission I can't enter in more details, sorry." Said the oddly youthful woman, while thinking. _'Not that I remember much of that mission either.'_

"I can confirm the findings of the Admiral, captain. In fact we will enter into a time warp into less than a minute." Said Data. "Also, I have detected the point of origin of the program download was in a communication console in the cargo bay adjacent to Shuttlebay 3. I have managed to contain its spread, but to purge it from our system we have to destroy the origin."

"Lieutenant Dan..." started to say Picard, remembering suddenly that Paddy Daniels was on leave. His second, Irina Korova, was the acting chief of Security just now. "Ensign Korova, when we get out of the time warp, assemble a team to neutralize the Borg threat. Use whatever means necessary."

"Aye, captain." was the only answer of the Russian ensign, as she quickly checked the evaluations of several tactical scenarios ran by Daniels to check the security personal perfomance.

"Entering time warp in ten seconds... nine...eight..." started to say Data.

"Everybody, brace yourselves!" said Picard through the general intercom.

"...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...ze..." continued Data, interrupted by the sudden entry into the time warp.

**To Be Continued...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trek to the Hellmouth. Redux Edition  
**_by Antonio Cabañas  
_**  
Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I created Tony Castro and the USS Corsair, other adventures of her can be found in my site (address in my profile)  
**  
Spoilers:** Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
_**  
Last Revision:**_ 01/27/13  
**  
Summary:** Nearly a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, is fully repaired, and it's ready to come back into service. But not all the Borg tech on board was removed...

_Initiative Complex, Sunnydale CA. Spring 2000_

Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer, temporarily possessed by the primal force that her friends had invoked extracted the power core of the cyborg Adam and transported it far away into space. Now it floated near Sun, so it would explode harmlessly several days later, once the security system had failed by the intense solar radiation. But the explosion cut the trajectory through time and space that the Borg systems aboard the Enterprise had calculated, forcing the ship to abandon the time warp in a far later period than originally intended.

_USS Enterprise. Borg-occupied cargo bay. Nearly a week later._

The Borg drone, controlling now a small army of robotic devices fashioned from the material available in the cargo bay, immediately started the contingency plan.

_USS Enterprise. Corridor adjacent to Borg-occupied cargo bay_

__ Irina Korova hadn't wasted a second after awakening from the odd trance-like state induced by the time warp. She had run to the turbolift, directing one of her subordinates to man the tactical station, and summoned the security team who had fared better in Paddy's... lieutenant Daniels' Borg takeover scenarios.

_'Don't make that slip again, Irishka. He is married and he positively dotes in his wife.'_ thought Irina while turning a corner. And there they were, in front of the door to the cargo bay.

"I hope that you all have brought your toolkits, people. We have a number seven in progress." Said Irina, mentioning a specific scenario that dealt with Borg drones hooked to the main computer, rendering their phasers' rotating frequencies useless as the Borg would know them before even starting to fire. The mention elicited groans from several of them, obviously remembering that particular scenario. But apart of that, they reacted like the well-trained people that they were, substituting the isolinear chip of their phaser rifles with others that had a series of random phaser frequencies in their memory.

When they had finished, Irina used the manual release of the door and threw a stun grenade inside. After the explosion, the security people entered, guns blazing and destroying quickly everything Borg there without even missing a shot. Odd, that they were not putting more of a fight, thought Irina, until she saw, through a hole in the bulkhead, a shuttlepod taking off, its hull partially covered by Borg tech, in shuttle bay 3.

"Get off, get off! Imminent decompression!" she shouted to the team who scrambled out of the cargo bay as fast as they could. She was the last to get off the room, and closed the doors behind her as the shuttlepod broke the force field that kept the air inside.

As soon as she did that, she called the bridge through her commbadge.

"Korova to bridge. I'm sorry to inform that the Borg have taken control of a shuttlepod and are trying to escape the ship..."

_USS Enterprise. Bridge._

__ "I will need approximately two minutes to purge the Borg program of our system before we can maneuver or target it." Said Data to Picard unasked question after Korova had finished her report.

"How much time until the shuttlepod reaches Earth?" asked Picard

"Nearly four minutes at their current speed." Answered Data

"Go ahead, Mr. Data" he paused and looked to the ensign who had substituted Korova at Tactical. "Mr..."

"Lopez, Sir. Gregorio López." Said the young man.

"Mr. Lopez, lock the phasers on that shuttlepod. When you recover control of the ship weaponry, destroy that craft." said Picard

"Aye, sir." answered the ensign.

Picard then turned to the android, wanting to ask something that had been rounding his head since their arrival.

"Data, when are we?"

"Around the year 2000, sir. I'll need a few seconds to ascertain the date." Promptly answered the android, which had already started with his tasks. In a couple seconds he said a date, early in the Northern Hemisphere Summer.

_'Hmmm... I don't like the shape that this crap is taking." _ thought Admiral Castro.

As he had predicted Data needed two minutes to finally purge the Borg program from the Enterprise computers.

"Program purged. Mr. Lopez should regain control of phasers at any moment." announced Data. And almost immediately lances of reddish energy shot from the upper side of the saucer.

"Target destroyed, captain." Announced López.

Picard relief was cut short when Data checked the sensors. "Captain, a big piece of the debris of the shuttlepod is falling to Earth. Given its current distance to Earth we would risk detection by the primitive detection systems of this era if we tried to destroy it with the phasers or the quantum torpedoes."

Picard sighed inwardly, he had feared this outcome since the beginning. "Where will it land?" he asked.

"In Southern California, the general area of a small city called Sunnydale, sir." Informed Data.

_ 'Sunnydale! Oh, crap!'_ thought Admiral Castro '_I knew that I didn't like this'_

"I want to know where that thing is going to crash the moment that it does it." said Picard, while thinking. _'Sunnydale? That names sounds familiar... oh, the Sunnydale crater, south of Los Angeles'_

"That is going to be a matter of some difficulty, captain." Said Data "Apparently there is some kind of low level subspace field in the area around Sunnydale. That field is interfering with our sensors."

"Simply, try to locate the impact crater visually. The optical sensors won't be hampered by the anomaly, and you or the computer can process images more quickly than any human. Ah, another thing, I have seen before that kind of subspace field, and it not only interfere with our sensors, also play havok with phasers. But old-style phase pistols are more resilient to their effects." Said Admiral Castro to the android and then turned to the captain. "Captain Picard, we need to talk in private."

_ Outskirts of Sunnydale. Near the campus._

__Amanda Howell had taken a shortcut through the university-owned land to try to arrive home before the time set by her parents. She was walking at a brisk pace, looking all around, she had heard many horror stories about what happened at Sunnydale at night, when she saw the meteorite fall to Earth. She looked her watch. She had time to snoop around a bit, so she walked toward the small crater that the fall had caused.

As she was getting near to the crater she heard some scrapping noises coming from it. She paused for a moment, remembering the stories, but said to herself that nothing could have survived the impact. So she looked into the crater, only to see a gigantic insect-like shape jump at her. Last thing that she felt before losing consciousness was a sharp pain in her neck.

_1630 Revello Drive. Sunnydale_

Buffy had a very hard week. Many of the demons and vampires that the Initiative had captured were set free in the final battle. And the last days she and the Scoobies had worked non-stop fighting them. So it was no surprise that she fell asleep in the couch watching TV. And dreamed...

She was running on the streets of Sunnydale. The air was thick, hot and humid, filled with a miasma that smelled of ozone and oil, the buildings partially covered by an outgrowth that seemed both organic and metallic at the same time. People were the worst, even though she only knew for the glimpses that she had got, of people who looked like had escaped of a bad sci-fi movie. They were clad in black bodysuits with what looked machinery sticking from the most unexpected places, some with their eyes or arms replaced by mechanical or electronic devices of unknown purpose.

She ran and ran through this nightmarish scenario until she collided with somebody who appeared suddenly before her. She fell to the ground and looked up. She couldn't see who was in the foggy atmosphere. The figure extended an arm to her, on what she supposed was an offer to help her to get up, but then he said with the voice of Adam.

"Resistance is futile."

From the arm two wires were shot, and the pain on her neck as the last thing she felt before...

...before awakening with a scream.

Joyce, her mother, was almost immediately beside her with a concerned expression in her face. Even if she didn't show, her life as the Slayer was taking a toll in her.

"Only a bad dream, mom." said Buffy, and the she made a show of looking at the clock. "Look at the hour, I have to go to patrol."

She jumped out of the sofa, intending to go to the room and change clothes, but Joyce stopped her in her tracks with four words.

"Buffy, wait a moment" said Joyce.

Buffy turned to her mother, dreading the question that was going to follow.

"Are you sure that it was only a dream? You seemed very agitated."

She cursed silently, because the truth was that she wasn't very sure of the answer.

"Pretty sure, mom. It was too horrifying to be a prophetic dream, anyway." She said trying to convince herself as well as her mother, who was no fooled. But what could she do?

"Just promise me that you'll be careful, Buffy."

_ Initiative complex_

Adam was lying in the floor, sprawled where he fell after the Slayer had extracted his power unit. Everything was turned off, although his body was not yet decaying due to the processes involved in his creation. So he didn't feel the metallic insectoid legs that crawled over his body and injected something in the cavity where the power unit had been and he didn't hear a soft and cold female voice saying:

"At last... much better than Locutus or Data. A bit primitive, perhaps, but nothing that a few nanoprobes cannot improve."

_ Sunnydale High School ruins._

The Hellmouth had opened a little since the starship appeared near the Sun, and somebody had managed to claw her way out. She, a tall black-haired woman with brown eyes and pretty fit, was wearing the tattered remains of what one day had been clothes, clumsily repaired here and there with all kind of rags, and a makeshift sword, in a equally makeshift scabbard, was tied to her back. When she was finally out, she lied there over her belly, saying:

"I did it... I escaped... from Hell."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trek to the Hellmouth. Redux Edition  
**_by Antonio Cabañas  
_**  
Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I created Tony Castro and the USS Corsair, other adventures of her can be found in my site (address in my profile)  
**  
Spoilers:** Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
_**  
Last Revision:**_ 01/26/13  
**  
Summary:** Nearly a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, is fully repaired, and it's ready to come back into service. But not all the Borg tech on board was removed...

_Captain's ready room. USS Enterprise_

Admiral Antonia Castro's mind had been working at full steam on the way to the Ready Room to find a way to explain about the Hellmouth and the supernatural to an outspoken atheist like Jean-Luc Picard. Now, finally on the point to tell him about it, she doubted if it was a good idea.

"Jean-Luc, you know how I hate all that 'need-to-know' crap, but unfortunately what is going on in Sunnydale, and believe me, that anomaly is only the tip of the iceberg, falls under that damned category. " she finally said, trying to dodge the matter, which brought the usual Picard answer to an Admiral trying to bully him. "And spare me the glare."

Picard didn't relax his stance. Antonia Castro was an old friend, going way back to the time when he was a helm officer and she the captain of the USS Victory, less than a decade before the admiral got a post in the Academy, and shortly before he got the command of the USS Stargazer. But he also knew that she had a strong tendency to act first and explain later, and that could get somebody hurt or worse, not to mention her being used to boss everybody around if she felt that things weren't going as they should.

He kept a moment studying her while he cooled off a little. Toni looked like barely old enough to command a starship, not to mention being a rear admiral, but he knew that that was due to some accident several years back that mutated her physiology. Physically she was quite tall, black-haired and brown-eyed, with a tanned skin and an athletic build. And he remembered that although she was bossy and sometimes reckless, she usually knew what she was doing.

"Why, Admiral?" he asked.

"Because you are not ready to handle the metaphysical implications." She blurted out unthinkingly.

"Metaphysical...? What are we speaking about, the Gates of Hell?" he said, jokingly.

Toni sighed.

'_Yes, better to tell everything now,'_ she thought. "Close enough. That anomaly is known as the Hellmouth."

_Sunnydale High School ruins_.

The woman who had exited the Hellmouth was examining her surrounding from one of the broken windows of the ground floor. The sword was in her hand, although she looked totally focused in the world outside.

_'Earth, late 20th or early 21st Century. Probably California, judging by the car plates. Probably only a few years before…'_ She thought, and in a single movement, without ever looking back she beheaded the vampire that was about to attack her. "Vampires" she snorted derisively to the dissipating dust.

Judging that no other bloodsucker would try to attack her, she searched under her scabbard, and produced a thing that had saved her life in the Hell dimensions more than once, even if its utility there was limited: a tricorder. She turned it on and looked at the readings. As she expected, few things could be read over the subspace interference created by the Hellmouth, but she thought that she had detected the distinctive energy signature of a Federation warp core in orbit. Even if it wasn't the case, further from the Hellmouth she could obtain clearer readings. She then turned it off to conserve its energy, put it back where it was and jumped out of the window, sword in hand.

_Enterprise-E Captain's Ready Room_

"Hellmouth? Are you pulling my leg, Toni?" said Picard, raising his eyebrows. "Because if that is the case..."

"Hardly, Jean-Luc. The supernatural, or a close enough facsimile, does exist. Vampire, werewolves, demons and all those things are real. For the comfort of your mind, you can interpret them as the result of influence of extradimensional beings, as most people which know of this do in our time. But they are real enough." Said Toni, walking toward the window in the captain's ready room. She stood there, silently, looking at the night hemisphere of Earth. She was ready to add something when Ensign Korova burst into the room.

"Ensign, I hope that you have a reason for this interruption." said Picard "Admiral Castro and I are discussing important matters."

"When I came back to the bridge I heard that the debris had fallen in Sunnydale." Upon the mention of the name, Admiral Castro turned her head toward the ensign. "You must know that the city is built over a dimensional anomaly, known as the Hellmouth."

Picard looked at the ensign, speechless. When Admiral Castro said what she had said, he had suspected that her mind had finally snapped... but there had been no way that ensign Korova could have known what the Admiral had just told him, and from the grim expression in Toni's face, it was clear that she wasn't exactly pleased with this turn of the events.

"How do you know about this, ensign?" asked Admiral Castro.

"You know my sister Olga, don't you?"

"Olga? Olga Korova, one of the Slayers?" said Castro, remembering at last.

"Exactly, I know about all of this from her."

"Excuse me, what is a… Slayer?" asked Picard.

Toni thought for a moment and said:

"A Slayer, well, technically a Vampire Slayer, is... we could say that is the evolutionary answer of humankind to the supernatural. One of several million women is born with the adequate genetics to become a Slayer, and they are... let's say, 'activated' on puberty, usually. The result is, basically, a natural version of an Augment..." she sighed and then said "Damn, Jean Luc, I had no intention of tell you any of this, but now I think that it would be better to tell all the senior officers of the ship, so they know what to expect."

_Sunnydale streets._

The night had been a quiet one, precisely what a Slayer trying to get a disturbing dream out of her head didn't need. She had just dusted a vampire when she noticed where she was, near of the Campus. It seemed to her now that she subconsciously had been thinking about checking if Adam was still where she had left him. _'Now that I'm here, I'll check it up'_ she though as she started to walk toward one of the back doors of the Initiative, the one which was in the sewers.

_Enterprise-E Briefing room. Fifteen minutes later._

"They had taken it better than I thought." said Toni.

"It helped that, apparently, Counselor Troi and Doctor Crusher knew some of the things that you were about to tell them." Said Picard "I want to thank you for not wanting to go down."

"Please, Jean-Luc. Having an admiral in a landing party commanded by a captain would generate too much command issues, of the kind that get people killed."

"Now, there is some other bomb that you want to throw me?" said in a half-mocking tone, and was surprised to see her reaction.

"Actually, there is something that I think that you should know..." and she started to explain.

During the explanation Picard expression changed from astonishment to incredulity, passing through worry and befuddlement.

"I can't believe it!" finally exploded Picard after hearing it.

"Yes, I know. I wasn't very lucid at the moment, but that was not an excuse for doing that stupid deal…"

Toni's explanation was interrupted by the call of Data.

"Captain, Admiral, we have located the point of impact of the debris." Said Data "Also we have managed to find some suitable weapons."

"Very good, Mr. Data. Tell ensign Korova to assemble a security team to beam down in Transporter Room 3. Picard out." He turned to Toni and said "It seems that the full explanation will have to wait, Toni. But, don't worry, over the years, you have shown yourself to be worthy of the trust that Starfleet Command put in you, regardless of what you are now."

"Thank you, Jean Luc. It means a lot to me." She said, getting up.

For a moment, while saying that, her defenses lowered, and Picard got a glimpse of the loneliness and self-loathing that had been her constant companions in the last years.

_Hyperion Hotel. Los Angeles_

"Angel!" said Cordelia, just entering the hall of the Hyperion hotel, clearly out of her breath "Something bad is going on in Sunnydale!"

"Miss Chase, to say that something bad is going out in Sunnydale would be like saying the sea is salty." Said Wesley.

"Very funny, Wes." Said Angel "Have you had a vision, Cordelia?"

"Yep. Some kind of cyber-zombies were roaming through the streets of Sunnydale. It was creepy." Said Cordelia.

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes, I'm sure that it was Sunnydale. I grew up there, do you remember?"

Angel didn't reply, as he was busy calling Willow.

_Transporter Room 3. USS Enterprise_

_ 'I have to admit that they seem to be very well prepared.'_ thought Admiral Castro. A technical matter had delayed Picard and Data, so she was using the time to examine the Security team with a critical eye.

"How good are they in hand-to-hand combat, ensign?" she asked to ensign Korova.

"I hand-picked the ones who scored the higher marks in the last exercises, Admiral." Said Korova proudly, which gained her an approving look from the Admiral

"You are pretty good, ensign. Like your sister" Said the Admiral, whispering "How is she, by the way?"

"Pretty well, actually, although she is one of the Slayers keeping guard over the T'Kuth Hellmouth. T'Paris thinks that she has found a way to permanently close that one." Answered Korova in the same hushed tone.

"Ouch." She winced "T'Kuth is a harsh place even under the better conditions, even worse than Io. Although..."

Whatever Admiral Castro was going to say was lost, because Picard and Data entered the room in that moment, followed by a blonde engineer who was carrying in an antigrav pad a container full of... phase pistols?. She looked quizzically at Picard, but Data answered, pointing to the blonde woman:

"She is Melissa Farrell, the Assistant Chief Engineer, and turns out that she is a collector of antique Starfleet equipment. Using one of her phase pistols as a model we replicated enough for all the landing party."

"Good." Said Korova "Captain, I recommend that the security personal should transport first to the impact zone so..."

"... so you can spring the trap if there is one." finished Picard. "I don't have any objections; the place seems to be quite lonely from our observations from orbit."

"We'll signal back after we secured the area, captain." Said Korova, while the security personnel occupied their positions in the transporter room. "Energize."

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Trek to the Hellmouth. Redux Edition  
**_by Antonio Cabañas  
_**  
Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I created Tony Castro and the USS Corsair, other adventures of her can be found in my site (address in my profile)  
**  
Spoilers:** Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
_**  
Last Revision:**_ 01/27/13  
**  
Summary:** Nearly a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, is fully repaired, and it's ready to come back into service. But not all the Borg tech on board was removed...

Outskirts of Sunnydale. Near the campus

Five figures materialized in a shower of sparks, near the crater. Upon Ensign Korova's signal they took positions around it, while Korova herself went to examine the crater and the unrecognizable piece of machinery in its center. When she saw the footprints she muttered a quite obscene Russian curse and proceeded to call the Enterprise.

"Security Team to Enterprise. The coast is clear, but there is a new development."

Not too far from there

'_The sewer was in a ditch passing this patch of trees... or it was in the other side?'_ Buffy thought to herself, trying to remember the location of the entry, as she was leaning against a tree, when she saw some lights through the trees where she had been looking at. Curious, she walked through there, and saw the same lights appear again and fade. Soon, she was in the border of a clearing, where a meteorite seemed to have fallen very recently.

She saw several people around the small crater, four looked like they were standing guard and the others were on one side of the crater. One of them, a blonde woman who should be 25 or so was talking to the other two. Buffy could barely hear what she was saying, but apparently she was talking about some footprints or something...

"...the footprints coming from the crater are more regular and, well, machine-like than the one coming to it, as well as heavier." was saying Blondie, talking with a slight foreign accent. That worried Buffy. At first, seeing their military look, she had thought them from the Initiative, but for one part, they didn't look military _enough_, and for the other, the fact that Blondie was probably a foreigner...

"What is your opinion, ensign?" said one of the others, a bald man in his 50s or so, speaking with a British accent.

"In my opinion, captain, the shuttlepod was boarded by a construct similar to the ones that my people fought in Cargo Bay 3. This construct managed to survive the destruction of the pod by surrounding itself with some kind of armor, and after impact the construct latched onto the first person who came near the impact point... Poor girl."

"Girl?" asked Baldie.

"Judging by the length of the stride, size of the feet and type of shoes, the person was very probably a girl or a young woman. I excelled in Low-Tech Tracking in the Academy, Captain." Said Blondie, matter-of-factly.

"Very well, ensign. Where did she go, afterwards?" asked Captain Baldie (as Buffy was calling him mentally).

"Straight there." Said Blondie pointing a place near the patch of forest where Buffy was hiding. In that direction, if memory served, was the ditch where it was the entry to the sewers, Buffy realized.

'_Shit, if we haven' enough problems from beneath, now it's falling problems from above'_ Buffy thought. Obviously, these guys were to follow that girl and whatever had fallen from the sky and controlled her. And she had the feeling that whatever had fallen from the sky was related to her dream.

"Captain." Said another guy, who had his back to the Slayer. "There is an entry to the sewers in that ditch, but the subspace distortion generated by the anomaly make the effective range of our tricorders around 200 m."

"And there are no Borg life signs in that radius." Said Picard.

"Exactly, Captain. Although, I'm detecting part of a subterranean complex which seems to be connected to the sewers not too far from here." Said the same guy as before. "Hmmm, this is interesting."

"What is interesting, Data?."

The guy fiddled with something that he had in his hands, that "tricorder" gizmo, Buffy supposed, before saying:

"Captain, there is a young human female in that direction." He said turning back and pointing directly to her.

_Streets of Sunnydale._

'_What are you gonna do, Ana?'_ thought the woman who came from the Hellmouth, looking at the unconscious vampires around her. She had knocked them down when they had tried to attack her. She sighed, she had never liked to kill, but they would be around quickly and would try to catch her... with reinforcements. Even her augmented capabilities had a limit. She took a sharp enough piece of wood from a nearby pile of thrash and staked them.

'_The good thing about vampires is that you needn't to dispose of the bodies.'_ She thought while throwing away the piece of wood. She looked around, trying to calculate the distance that she had walked. _'A kilometer, I think. Probably far enough.'_

She produced her tricorder from its hiding place, turned it on and consulted it again.

'_Bingo!'_ she thought _'Effectively there is a Federation starship in orbit... although it's even more advanced that that ship that the Enterprise found here a few years from now... '_ then she noticed something _'Now, this is interesting. A fully functional positronic matrix...'_

Somewhere in Sunnydale

Darren Whitby saw a shadow in one of the security cameras in the access corridor to the basement. He silently cursed his boss, who appeared here once in a week to check if all was well, before going back to Vegas, while leaving him, Sunderland and O'Keefe to deal with the security of this maybe-will-never-open lab. He took his flashlight and his weapon and went down to the basement.

He was looking around seeing if he saw somebody when he felt a hand gripping his neck and a pain like the biggest needle in the world had punctured his neck.

"I know that is primitive for your standards, but it is one of the most advanced biolabs in this era." Said a male voice while he was losing consciousness.

"It will suffice for the moment. We need to grow more before we can go farther, and there is the matter of..." started to say a female voice until he lost consciousness.

Los Angeles. Hyperion Hotel

"Did you manage to talk with Buffy?" asked Cordelia while Angel packed a few things that he would need in his car.

"No, with Willow, who in turn had been called by Joyce, who was asking if Buffy had talked to her about some disturbing dreams lately." Answered Angel, closing the trunk and sitting in the driver seat. "Tell Wes to mind the store while I'm away, Cordelia."

_Seattle._

"Peep...Peep...Peep." a pager was beeping in a penthouse.

"Damn it." said the woman as she left the bloody corpse of her last meal, a hunk that she had picked in a bar.

She didn't need to see who was calling, as only a few people knew her pager number, and only one would call her at this hour. She picked a cellphone from her handbag and called to another number.

"Omega." She said, identifying herself.

"Delta." Said her interlocutor. "The alarm of the Sunnydale lab had been activated. My attempts to contact the security guard in charge have been ineffectual."

"Do you want ME to check it!?. Las Vegas, where you are based, is closer to the Hellmouth than Seattle."

"But I'm in Europe just now. I'm trying to recruit Epsilon. "

"Good luck. He is only loyal to the greatest bidder." Answered the woman "Ok, I'll take care of this. See you in the next reunion of the Council."

"Damn it." She said again and called a charter flight company that owed her a few favors.

Outskirts of Sunnydale. Near the campus

"Miss, please, get out from where you are and come here." Said Baldie. "Don't force us to use violence."

Buffy got out from where she was, as she wanted to know what she could from these people. She knew that she could escape in any moment of her choosing. As she neared them she picked some things that didn't look right at all. The man who had his back to her, Data as he had been called by his companions, had turned letting see a yellow skin tone and yellow eyes.

'_Some kind of demon?'_ she thought. Baldie seemed to be discussing something in whispers with somebody who wasn't there. And it was painfully obvious that it involved her somehow giving the looks that Baldie was giving her.

When she reached a point where she estimated that she could either run or take everyone in a few movements, she stopped and said:

"What the hell are you, people?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trek to the Hellmouth. Redux Edition  
**_by Antonio Cabañas  
_**  
Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I created Tony Castro and the USS Corsair, other adventures of her can be found in my site (address in my profile)  
**  
Spoilers:** Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
_**  
Last Revision:**_ 01/27/13  
**  
Summary:** Nearly a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, is fully repaired, and it's ready to come back into service. But not all the Borg tech on board was removed...

_Sunnydale. Near the campus_

"Captain, there is a young human female in that direction." said Data.

Picard cursed inwardly. Giving his extended conversation with Admiral Castro, he had an idea of who could be here at this hour, and this woman was somebody who he hadn't wanted to find just now. But if life gives you lemons...

"Miss, please, get out from where you are and come here. Don't force us to use violence." Said Picard.

A young blonde woman got out of the trees; she was maybe nineteen or twenty years old. For a supposedly chosen warrior of the Light, she looked pretty unremarkable. Attractive, yes, in fact Buffy looked like a bit like Vash, now that he thought about it. Then he noticed the way that she was looking at them. She had seen that look in Security personnel; she was gauging their threat level. She stopped at enough distance of them for either run, or, if Toni was right about her capabilities, being able to take all of them at once. After staring intently to Data, Buffy adopted a defensive stance and said:

"What the hell are you, people?"

Picard was still trying to find a reasonable answer that would satisfy the woman, as well as keeping their origin in mystery, when ensign Korova blurted out in awe:

"Oh, my God! You are Buffy Summers!"

"How do you know who I am?" said Buffy with a mistrustful look in her eyes.

Picard glared at Korova, who seemed to shrank, although the young ensign managed to say "Sorry, sir."

"I repeat, what the hell are you, people? And how do you know who I am?" said the Slayer, looking at them defiantly. "For your own good, I hope that you aren't associated with those losers in the Watcher Council."

"No, no, no, Ms. Summers, we have no relation with the Watchers Council. " said Picard. "You are going to find this difficult to believe, but we come from the future."

"Yeah, sure." said Buffy, not relaxing her stance. "And now you re going to tell me that I have to come with you if I want to live."

_USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E. Earth's orbit._

Admiral Antonia Castro was restlessly pacing the bridge. She didn't like not to be in control of whatever was happening down there, but after so many years as a captain, she was used to that. It was something else what was driving her nuts, a feeling that she should be down there.

"Something wrong, Admiral?" asked Counselor Deanna Troi, obviously sensing her inner turmoil.

She was going to answer that nothing was wrong, but suddenly she remembered something. "Can we talk in private, Counselor?" she said instead.

They went to the briefing room, and the admiral started to explain.

"Since the Enterprise went back in time in the battle with the Borg, Deanna, I have had a feeling of unease, as if something was going to happen, something that involved the Borg in the past."

"A precognitive flash? I have read your file, your ESP rating is phenomenally high." guessed Deanna

"No... at least I don't think so. It's like somebody had talked to me about this, about what is going to happen down there. But every time that I try to focus on that feeling, it vanishes like smoke before a strong wind."

"Maybe I can help you with that, Admiral." Said Deanna. "Doctor Selar, a former crewmate, taught me some Vulcan techniques to recover repressed memories."

Toni thought about that for a moment, weighing the alternatives, until she reached a decision.

"What must I do?" she asked.

_Sunnydale. Near the campus_

"This is not a joking matter, Miss Summers." Said Captain Picard. "An alien creature from our time managed to come to this era and it can transform normal humans into members of their species. We think that it did so, already, with a young girl."

"Oh." said Buffy, thinking back to her nightmare, how her friends had been hideously transformed. "Those aliens, they wouldn't, by chance, be covered in mechanical thingamabobs?"

"Yes. They are called the Borg. But how...?"

"It sound Swedish." commented Buffy, and then added. "If you know about me, then you know what I am."

Picard nodded.

"Sometimes I have Slayer dreams, a warning that something is happening or going to happen. Earlier this night I had one and those Bork..."

"Borg." Corrected Picard.

"...Borg appeared in that nightmare." Then Buffy looked to the ditch were the entry to the Initiative was. "I overheard you talking before you detected me. You think that the girl after being..."

"Assimilated, Miss Summers." Said Data "The Borg call the process of transforming anyone into one of them 'assimilation'."

"Thank you... err, sorry, I have forgotten your name." Said Buffy

"I'm called Data."

'_Odd name.'_ Thought Buffy _'Maybe he is an alien.'_

"Ok. You were saying that the assimilated girl went to the subterranean complex. I was going there to check on something else there, and I can serve you as a guide."

_Enterprise-E. Sickbay._

"I'm going to monitor you at every moment, so I can disconnect you if something happens." Said Doctor Crusher.

"Thanks, Beverly." Said Deanna.

She raised her hand to the admiral face, which did the same, and each other put their right hand over the other face in several precise points.

"My mind..." said Deanna

"...to your mind." completed Toni. "My thoughts..."

"...to your thoughts" said Deanna "Our minds..."

"...our thoughts..." said Toni

"...are one." Said both at the same time.

To the outside observer that was all. But to them, reality dissolved in a maelstrom of colors and sounds before coalescing again.

Deanna found herself crouched behind a low wall, besides several people dressed in late 20th or early 21st century clothes. The one besides her was Toni Castro, looking somewhat younger, with a different hairstyle, and there was something different about her that she could not place.

"Where... when are we."

"I don't have any idea; I don't remember any of this." Said Toni.

"Here they come!" said somebody in a thick Russian accent.

Toni rose and producing a late 23rd Century style phaser, she shot the attackers. Deanna rose a bit to see what they were and froze.

The attackers were Borg

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trek to the Hellmouth. Redux Edition  
**_by Antonio Cabañas  
_**  
Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I created Tony Castro and the USS Corsair, other adventures of her can be found in my site (address in my profile)  
**  
Spoilers:** Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
_**  
Last Revision:**_ 01/27/13  
**  
Summary:** Nearly a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, is fully repaired, and it's ready to come back into service. But not all the Borg tech on board was removed...

_Somewhere, sometime_

__Deanna found herself crouched behind a low wall, besides several people dressed in late 20th or early 21st century clothes. The one beside her was Toni Castro, looking somewhat younger and with a different hairstyle.

"Where... when are we." She asked

"I don't have any idea; I don't remember any of this." Said Toni, with a befuddled expression.

"Here they come!" said somebody in a thick Russian accent.

Toni rose and producing a late 23rd Century style phaser shot to the attackers. Deanna rose a bit to see what they were and froze.

The attackers were Borg

Deanna crouched even lower that she was before and asked to Toni when she came back down.

"Is this the future?" asked Deanna.

"Sometime in my past, I think. I have recognised Pavel's voice." Seh said

"Pavel?"

"Admiral Chekov. We served together in the Enterprise-A. This..." she said, gesturing to the events around them "...must be something that did happen back in my time in the Enterprise-A. We need to go back."

"How much back?"

"I don't know. This is familiar, but I can't really place it." Said Toni "There was a mission that involved time travel, and I barely remember any event of it. I wonder..."

"Maybe your memory of the event was blocked due to the necessity of preserving the timeline?"

"Maybe. But just now we need to see it in its entirely, or at least the more important parts. Everything is related to the current mess, I'm sure of it."

"Let's concentrate in the beginning of this, then." Said Deanna after thinking for a moment "Maybe that way..."

"All right."

They concentrated and found themselves in a narrow starship corridor. Toni was waiting before a door, a turbolift door, Deanna realized.

"When and where are we?" Asked Deanna

"Enterprise-A. I'm on my way to take the helm station on the bridge." Said Toni "Roughly eighty four years in the past."

The door opened and they entered in the lift. Inside there was a young dark-haired woman, with a marked resemblance to Toni, dressed in a science division uniform with the ensign rank, if she remembered correctly.

"Hello, Toni." Said the woman when she saw Toni Castro.

"Hi, Ana. So, your first time on the bridge?"

"Yes. I hope that is not the last."

"Relax. You are going to do well." Said Toni, smiling at the younger woman.

Ana smiled back, nervously.

"Who is she?" asked Deanna "Is she a relative of yours?"

"Ana Domínguez… We are related, sort of. " said Toni, with an angry expression, "Don't get fooled by the innocent expression. She is…"

She stopped for a moment, frowning.

"No, she isn't... but she is.., God, I don't remember... she fought against us... and helped us..." she said as the reality around them wavered and distorted.

_Sickbay_

__ Troi found herself suddenly back into Sickbay with Doctor Crusher administering a sedative to the Admiral

"What happened?"

"Her brain reading went haywire. Whatever memory you were trying to recover I think that it was buried far deeper than you or the admiral anticipated... and there is another thing, about her. Some of the readings that I took of her during the transference don't make much sense, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless she isn't fully human."

_Just besides the Initiative complex "backdoor"_

"Look, guys. I don't have the time or the will to babysit you through this. So, if you find a vampire or a demon in the sewers or the complex, let me deal with it, ok?" said Buffy, removing the iron wrought grid that covered the 'sewer' entry.

"We have a deal." Acknowledged Picard.

"Good." She said, "Stay behind me. If you find something that I overlooked, call me. And if some of your gizmos detect something of those Borg, call me. I have a lot of experience doing this, so don't try to go half-cocked."

The Slayer entered the sewer cautiously, followed one by one by the security people and Data. Picard and Korova remained behind.

"I think that she doesn't trust me," said Picard

"Permission to speak candidly, sir?"

"Granted."

"Buffy doesn't trust authority figures that have not gained her respect. Beside, your accent reminds her of the Watchers Council, which if I remember correctly, at this point of time, were quite full of themselves. And, last but nor least, not too long ago, if I have identified the date correctly, she had to clean a mess generated by a secret military project meddling in things that they shouldn't have." Said Korova in a single tirade, before stopping to breath, "So, captain, you have the trifecta to win Buffy's mistrust."

"Merde." Said Picard.

_An alley, somewhere in Sunnydale._

Spike lit a cigarette, leaning against a wall in a dirty alley. Last days had been fun, helping the Slayer to deal with the demons which escaped when the Initiative fell. He thought that he would enjoy the rest, but he became bored, so he had gone to the streets to beat any fledglings and demons unlucky enough to find him. But it was an unusually quiet night.

"Look what we have here." Said a familiar voice from the shadows at the back of the alley.

"I thought that the slayer and her friends, had dealt with you Adam." said Spike, throwing the cigarette.

"What I can say?" said Adam, stepping into view "Reports of my death were greatly exaggerated."

Spike was going to answer when Adam appeared in full view. He had changed. His human parts had lost all its hair and had a waxen look to them; the mechanical parts were irregularly covered by some kind of black stuff, which also covered the stitches between them that kept the different parts joined; and the demons part kept their color, although slightly faded along the stitches.

"I didn't think that you could got uglier, but I was wrong." said Spike weakly.

"My look is irrelevant. You are coming with us." Said Adam

"Us? I only see you. And I'm still faster than you."

"He is not alone." Said a female voice to his back.

He glanced back and saw a girl whose skin had the same waxen look than the human parts of Adam, wearing a black bodysuit, with some kind of electronic device in the back of her totally bald head.

"Isn't she a bit young for you, Franken-ripoff?"

"Ah, wit. Such an unexpected irrelevance." Said the girl. "You'll come with us, William Pratt, known as Spike. Resistance is futile."

"Excuse me if I disagree." Said Spike as he launched a kick toward the woman head. The girl smirked and caught Spike's leg in mid air. "This is all?"

Spike tried to move, but the woman grip was like steel. Suddenly two wires shot from the woman wrist and penetrated his skin. He flinched, expecting a taser, but nothing came.

"Told you so." Said Adam "Right now, vampires are inassimilable, except as raw matter."

"You can't fault a girl for trying." Said the girl, as a thousand-volt shock rendered Spike unconscious.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Trek to the Hellmouth. Redux Edition  
**_by Antonio Cabañas  
_**  
Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I created Tony Castro and the USS Corsair, other adventures of her can be found in my site (address in my profile)  
**  
Spoilers:** Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
_**  
Last Revision:**_ 01/27/13  
**  
Summary:** Nearly a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, is fully repaired, and it's ready to come back into service. But not all the Borg tech on board was removed...

_Between Los Angeles and Sunnydale_

The black car sped in the highway toward the deceptively-named hellish town. Its driver, Angel, the ensouled vampire turned supernatural detective, was thinking. He and Buffy still phoned each other sometimes, so he knew about Adam. Buffy had been quite sure that Adam was dead, but the "cyber-zombies" that Cordy saw in her vision looked like Adam's goal...

_'God save us from Doctor Frankenstein wannabes.'_ thought Angel, remembering an incident back in World War II, as he saw the signal announcing that the next exit was the one that led to Sunnydale. _'How many Nazi mad scientists ended working for the Initiative, I wonder?'_

_Sunnydale. Underground tunnels near the Campus_

'The future-guys are moving well, as if they had a lot of practice moving through dark tunnels.' Thought Buffy, as they left the sewers to enter into the service tunnel which housed the disguised entry to the Initiative underground base 'Well, if the future is something like the movies, they probably have had to fight some creepy alien bug or two.'

Something was bothering her, so she signalled the others to stop and closed her eyes, letting her other senses take onto the environment… Nothing. That was had been bugging her, there was nothing running around, no rats, no other vermin in the tunnels. She could hear water falling into the sewers from a pipe behind her, the heartbeats of the future guys, including the very mechanical rhythm of captain Baldie's heart, the wrong sounding and wrong placed heart from one of the future people, who she guessed that was an alien, and the faint whirring from Data's servos. But nothing else. In the nose department, it was pretty much the same, the diminishing stench of the sewers, Data smelled of ozone and oil, and the alien girl of sand and copper. And something else...

Captain Picard looked at the young woman as she stood there, with her eyes closed. It was uncanny how quickly could she pass from seeming an airhead blonde to becoming somebody whom any honourable Klingon would be proud to adopt in his House. She was good. Very good. She had to be, having survived years longer than it was usual for a Slayer, and if the admiral was right, with still a long career to come.

Buffy looked back toward the group and said in a hushed tone.

"The track that you are following, where does it lead?"

Data looked to Captain Picard, who nodded.

"Just behind that corner." Said Data.

"I feared that." Said Buffy, sighing. "Past week, I defeated a cyborg demon that some witless military scientists were putting together. In my dream I saw him, again, but... Tell me, does the assinination...?

"Assimilation."

"...process involves shooting wires from the wrist?"

"Mostly. So they can inject the... devices... that start the transformation."

"Damn... we have to fight against Adam also, then."

Data and Picard looked at each other.

"Can you describe this... Adam?"

_Enterprise-E. Earth's orbit_

Admiral Castro awoke in sickbay to see Deanna and Beverly looking at her, with a concerned expression.

"What the hell did happen?" said Toni and then noticed that she was restrained in the bed. "And why I am restrained?"

"Your brain reading went berserker, and your memories started to unravel." Said Deanna

"And regarding the other part... I took deep readings of your physiology..." started to say Beverly.

"And you found anomalies, only explainable if I wasn't fully human." completed the Admiral, who smiled sadly "With the current level of paranoia regarding Changeling infiltration, I understand. At least allow me to explain it, but if you do, you can't comment this with... well, the senior officers of my ship, the Corsair, and Picard knows, and Riker has enough clearance to see it, but anyone else is off-limits."

"Very well. Now, explain." Said Beverly, a bit more brusquely than she intended.

"It all started with that young officer that you, Deanna, saw in my memories, Ana Dominguez..."

_Sunnydale. Underground tunnels near the Campus_

"The Queen." Said Picard looked at Data, when Buffy ended describing Adam.

"Yes, captain, it seems so." Answered the android, nodding knowingly

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Borg have a collective consciousness, which is personified, sort of, in an individual, a Queen of the Hive, if you want." said Picard. "In the past the Queen has shown certain... propensity to try to attract certain strong-willed individuals to be some sort of consort..."

"Eewwwww..." said Buffy, grimacing "Adam and a cyber-zombie chick... I totally didn't need that sort of image in my head." she grew serious "So, what we do now?"

_A plane in a private airfield near Seattle_

While the pilot was checking with the control tower, Omega, the most recent member of the Technomancer Council was checking on one of her private projects. And it didn't look well.

"I warned that bitch Zoey. But, nooooo, she knew better than me, the woman who recreated the machines of the original Project with a mix of magic and technology. Well, she'll keep leaping until I say so." She said to herself, as she composed the message that went to the Project computer, named after her sire, and from there to the people nominally in charge.

She closed her laptop when the pilot signaled that they were about to take off, and served herself a glass of Chianti. It had been six years since she had been sired, and she had risen fast in those years. It had helped that even alive, she had been always better than anybody else, except her former brothers and sisters, the children of Chrysalis.

_In front of the sewers entry_

Toni Castro materialised in front of the sewers, dressed in non-descript clothes from the era, and with any 24th Century gadgets hidden. They had been unable to contact Picard from orbit, so she now had to track them down in the sewers, difficult, but not impossible. They had to be warned that Ana was here. She helped in the end, back then, but if she had guessed correctly the sequence of events, that was in the future. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the stench, she went inside.

She was well inside the sewers when a body impacted in her. Thinking at first that a vampire had gotten the difficult task of getting the best of her, she turned out and saw her attacker... Ana.

"Good to see you again, Toni." She said, and that was the last thing she heard as the other woman punched her into unconsciousness.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trek to the Hellmouth. Redux Edition  
**_by Antonio Cabañas  
_**  
Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I created Tony Castro and the USS Corsair, other adventures of her can be found in my site (address in my profile)  
**  
Spoilers:** Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
_**  
Last Revision:**_ 01/27/13  
**  
Summary:** Nearly a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, is fully repaired, and it's ready to come back into service. But not all the Borg tech on board was removed...

_The sewers_

Ana tied Toni tightly, and hid her in an abandoned alcove. Something bothered her, so she stepped back and looked to the other woman. Now she saw it. It was almost creepy to realize how the years had softened the physical differences between them. Some resemblance was to be expected due to her being created from Toni's DNA, but they were now practically twins.

_'Not the weirdest thing that I have seen, but creepy as Hell'_ she thought. _'And I speak with first-hand knowledge'_

She sighed, thinking back to the years that she had been in Hell, years of fighting almost non-stop until she found a portal back, even if it was a few years before she fell. But the years seemed to not have been easy on Toni either. When she had removed her clothes, she had seen that she had her own scars, and she could say that some of them had been caused from demons, looking at a nasty looking scar in her right arm.

She then went to examine the objects that Toni had. A tricorder, smaller and sleeker than the ones that she was used to, with some kind of multicolored touch interface, something that was probably a type-2 phaser, and an stylized Starfleet insignia. And every single one of them looked pretty much like the equipment from the future Starfleet ship that they had found here, now that she think about it. What the hell had happened after she had fallen into that dimensional crack?

She was going to leave, but hesitated. In the past she would have left her there, as she had been taught, nothing mattered except the mission. But now... after what she saw first hand what they did to people in Hell. No. She couldn't leave her like that, easy prey for any passing vampire or demon. She produced a vicious-looking knife, that she had got from one of the demons she had killed in Hell, and left it in her hands.

_Borg Hive_

The former laboratory had already been almost completely transformed into the site of the new Borg Hive.

"We have enough drones already for what we discussed earlier." Said Adam to the Queen. Of course they weren't physically talking, they were exchanging thoughts through the Hive Communication Matrix.

"I agree. The energy that the primitives denominate magic is similar to the energies of Particle 010." answered the Queen "We need to understand it, to be able to use it."

"Yes, and it'll be a delicious vengeance to see the face of the Slayer when she has to confront them." Said Adam, smirking.

"Vengeance is irrelevant." Said the Queen, nodding "But it's a welcome extra." And then she did an mirk of her own "And I'll show Locutus and Data what they have missed just before assimilating them"

_Initiative Complex_

Adam wasn't where she had left it.

_'Figures. As if the Universe was going to give me a reprieve.'_ Thought Buffy

Captain Picard entered the small room and looked at the signs of fight in the room, and noticed that Buffy was looking at a certain point in the floor. A point where the fallen debris and pulverized concrete had left an empty space, which looked roughly human-shaped.

"I gather that this is where 'Adam' was." Said Picard

"Good thinking, captain Obvious." Answered Buffy, sarcastically.

Picard rolled up her eyes, not rising to the bait, and asked something that had been bothering him since they noticed that they were heading to the same place.

"Would you be able to track him through the sewers? Data says that our tricorders will lose effectively very quickly as we get closer to the Hellmouth."

"Maybe," said Buffy, grimacing , "but he knows what I can do and I suppose that the 'Queen' knows about yours."

"You can say that." He said, and grimacing in turn, remembering Locutus. But he thought that he could turn that against them. The Borg knew him, but that meant also that he knew the Borg. "But I know the Borg as well as they know me. If I were them, I would have left patrols on certain points to delay us and get an early warning. Also, I would have tried to assimilate as many people as possible while keeping a low profile, before going out in force. " Then he realized something. "Damn. How much did Adam knew about you and your people?"

"He had access to the Initiative files, so I think that pretty much everything. Why?..." then she realized what Picard had just thought "Oh, shit! Do you think that those cyber-zombies could try to attack them?"

"Yes. I only hope that we aren't too late." He said as he pressed a commbadge that he produced from a pocket in the jacket. "Picard to Enterprise"

Riker's answer was static filled, but still understandable, although barely.

"Riker here, captain. Some news?"

"No, but we think that the Borg could attack the allies and family of the Slayer. Ms. Summers?"

"Xander's parents are in Vegas, and Willow's are... out, I don't know where. So you only have to go to..." she gave her address, and Willow's and Xander's "Willow lives with her girlfriend, Tara."

"Did you hear, Number one?"

"Yes, sir... One moment..." Picard heard Will talking to Deanna in the background "Captain, Admiral Castro beamed down to find you. Apparently she thinks that there can be another hostile in the zone." Said Rike "An Augment, physically identical to the Admiral."

"What is an Augment?" interjected Buffy "Some kind of demon?"

"A genetically engineered human, with abilities nor unlike yours, miss Summers." Supplied Data

"Captain, Admiral Castro is here." Said Irina as she entered the room.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Trek to the Hellmouth. Redux Edition  
**_by Antonio Cabañas  
_**  
Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I created Tony Castro and the USS Corsair, other adventures of her can be found in my site (address in my profile)  
**  
Spoilers:** Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.  
_**  
Last Revision:**_ 01/27/13  
**  
Summary:** Nearly a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, is fully repaired, and it's ready to come back into service. But not all the Borg tech on board was removed...

_Initiative Comple__x_

"Captain, Admiral Castro is here." Said Irina as she entered the room.

_'It never rains...'_ thought Picard, but he stopped himself and told the security officer "Come with her and watch her discreetly for things that don't fit." seeing the expression in Irina's face, he added. "We have just received news that an Augment physically identical to the Admiral could be loose in this area."

"As if we hadn't enough problems…" said Irina, before going back muttering in Russian

"What did she say?" said Buffy "It sounded like..."

"Cursing every geneticist that have ever lived." Said Picard "Russian is a language rich in profanities."

A few moments later, Irina was back with Admiral Castro, or that was what it seemed. Buffy sniffed for a moment and narrowed her eyes.

"Captain, good to see you again." Said the woman "What do we have here?"

Picard prided himself in being able to read the reactions of most people. And just now this woman was trying to hide that she hadn't seen him in her life.

"From what Miss Summers..." he said pointing to Buffy. "...said, the Borg seemed to have made an alliance with a local... creature."

The reaction of the woman seeing Buffy Summers was interesting. She bit her lower lip and frowned, as if she didn't expected her to be here. Both Irina and Picard noticed the reaction. The Russian ensign stepped back, discreetly readying her weapon, while Picard narrowed her eyes, thinking _'Physically identical, indeed.'_

"Yes, its name is Adam, a Frankenstein monster made of human, demon and robot parts." Said Buffy, looking intently to the woman "May ask you a question, 'Admiral'?"

The woman smiled weakly and said, in a passable imitation of Admiral's Castro tone.

"Of course, Buffy. What do you want to know?"

"Why do you smell of sulfur? It's weak, but appreciable." said Buffy, crossing her arms "And it's obvious that you didn't recognize Pickhard here, or any of the crew. So, who the hell are you?"

The woman didn't answered; instead she tried to grab Irina, who escaped, leaving her jacket in the hands of the woman. This movement distracted her enough to let Buffy hit her in the face. The woman fell back, bleeding from the lip.

"Slayer..." said the woman in a tone full of hate. "We were created to be better than your ilk."

"Let's see, then." Said Buffy smirking, trying to hit the other woman with a high kick, which was swiftly dodged by the augment, who answered by trying to hit Buffy in the gut. This set the tone of the fight, with both women very evenly matched, each well capable of evading, blocking or parrying, very movement of the other one. To them it looked like hours, but less than a minute had passed when Buffy made a mistake.

She left her guard open a fraction of second more than necessary. It was an small mistake, but it was enough for the augment to knock her down and in a movement almost too far to be seen, pick her and hold a serrated knife against her neck while looking at the others there.

"Not a movement or the Slayer dies, and don't even think on trying to stun me. I'll..." she started to say, her smirk turning into a scream as a serrated knife was suddenly stuck in her right forearm, identical to the one that she had been holding. Buffy used the sudden commotion to elbow the augment and push her against the concrete walls, making her hit her head on the wall in the process, leaving the augment momentarily stunned. This moment of distraction was what Data had been waiting for, immobilizing the woman quite skillfully, while the knife on her forearm fell out.

"Thanks God for all the time that I passed training Slayers" said Antonia Castro as she stepped into the light, and neared the struggling woman. "Damn, it looks bad." She commented looking at the wound. She tore a strip of her shirt and bandaged the wound, while the woman struggled to free herself. "Don't fight, Data is strong enough to hold you 'til the heat death of teh Universe."

"You..." said the woman, fixing a baleful glare on the seemingly identical woman.

"Yes, me." She said, crouching before Ana, who looked at Toni's right arm, her eyes practically goggling. Toni smirked and put her hand in her temple.

"_Sleep_." She commanded in a strange tone and Ana fell asleep almost immediately. She produced a rope from a pocket and tied her arms and leg, in a way that would made difficult to free herself. Toni sighed and got up, brushing her clothes.

"What a goddamned mess." She said, and sighed again. She then turned to Picard "Jean-Luc, on top of the Borg, we have a fucking temporal paradox in course."

Picard arched an eyebrow and asked:

"How so?"

"I knew that I had seen her die, but with the help of Deanna, I remembered the specifics, although much of the context it's still missing." She thought for a moment and then added, "It would be better if we discuss this privately."

Picard nodded and they walked to another room, while the others stood there, although Buffy tried to sneak out, before being stopped by Captain Castro.

"It would be better if you stayed back, Buffy. You'll be needed if she got out from the ropes." She said without even glancing back.

"OK." She said in a defeated tone "But I want to know something, how did you get her to sleep. It didn't look like anything that I have ever seen.

"It was a Jedi mind trick" commented Toni _'And the good thing is that it's not a lie'_

"Suuuure..." said Buffy, rolling up her eyes, as Picard and Toni entered into an abandoned office.

Inside the office, Toni leaned on the wall, and closed her eyes, starting to explain.

"It happened when I was the helmswoman of the Enterprise-A. You know that we have had intermittent contacts with the galaxy in the other side of the Lykandia Anomaly for more than a Century, in different time periods there."

"Yes, I reviewed the files after our battle with the Imperial ship."

"There were a couple of incidents that were classified at the time." Said Tony "Hell, even I was surprised past year when I saw the Enterprise-A and the Excelsior appearing from that wormhole in their Galaxy."

"I imagine that the Department of Temporal Investigations..."

"Yeah, the DTI was as charming as always. Although given the multiple instances of time travel in that incident I was not surprised that they went in with all cannons blazing." Said Toni "But that's another story. My memory is still fuzzy about the details, but in the aftermath of that particular incident, the Enterprise-A and the Excelsior ended in the early 21st Century, and we had to help Buffy and her gang in another incident with the Borg."

"How is that...?" asked Picard.

"I honestly don't know, Jean-Luc. My memories, and I gather the memories of everybody present on he incident were blocked, as apparently there were people from the future involved, and not only the Borg." Said Toni "From what I have started to remember, things were going to Hell, literally, and in the middle of that she died..." she closed her eyes and corrected herself "She sacrificed herself to save me, after betraying us."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Trek to the Hellmouth. Redux Edition **  
_by Antonio Cabañas_

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. I created Tony Castro and the USS Corsair, other adventures of her can be found in my site (address in my profile).

**Spoilers:** Buffy to season 4, Angel to season 1, although due to the nature of the story there is some spoilers to later seasons. Star Trek to Star Trek: First Contact, and to Deep Space Nine season 5.

_**Last Revision:**_ 02/02/13

**Note:** I have revised the earlier chapters, tweaking some scenes and dialogue.

**Summary:** Nearly a month after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, is fully repaired, and it's ready to come back into service. But not all the Borg tech on board was removed...

_Initiative Complex_

"From what I have started to remember, things were going to Hell, literally, and in the middle of that she died..." she closed her eyes and corrected herself "She sacrificed herself to save me, after betraying us." And then added "And she is the one."

"The one what?" asked Picard

"When I made that deal with the Entity, I thought at first that it had simply gave me back my youth. " explained Toni "But it was soon clear that it had given me a new body. I always supposed that it was from another of the little black projects of the Section like Ana, or the Tal Shiar like Cathy..."

"Wait a moment, Cathy, your eldest daughter, was also one an Augment clone?" asked Picard

"Yeah, not many know that. I was part of the operation to assault the lab, which was in neutral territory. We think that there was another lab in Romulan territory, but there was a reshuffle of the top seats in the Empire and the project was closed, we think." explained Toni "But there she was, just a little baby, so fragile, so defenseless... I adopted her and raised her as my own child. When she disappeared fifteen years ago..." she added, stifling a sob.

"I understand, Toni. " said Jean-Luc, thinking back on the death of his brother and his nephew

"Thank you, Jean Luc. But enough of my family problems." said Toni "You were saying?"

"I was about to ask what did you mean with 'she is the one'?" asked Picard

"Look at this." She said pointing at the scar in her right arm. "It looks familiar?"

"Not re... One moment, didn't you wound her with the knife in the same place?" said Picard, and then it dawned in him "You mean that..."

"Yes." Said Toni

"Excuse me, miss..." said Buffy to Irina, after the Captain and teh Admiral had disappeared into the office.

"Korova, Irina Korova, miss Summers." Said Irina.

"I have been thinking, and I have realized that I haven't warned my friends that..."

Irina facepalmed, before cursing, realizing their gaffe

"...my people was coming. And last time that saw armed military, it was the Initiative, right?" said Irina. "And your friends are not going to think that a group of armed people moving furtively around their homes have good intentions."

Buffy nodded in answer and said.

"I have their phone numbers, but I don't see any phone down here."

"Don't worry, it will be a simple matter of hacking into a cellphone tower, we can do from the ship." Said Irina, just before calling the ship.

_Borg Hive_

The cacophonic chorus of the voices of the drones was like a symphony for the Borg Queen, and she was directing the orchestra with the precision of a master on her trade. Even the pitiful voices of the original identities of the small, but growing number of drones, added to the music. She smiled as another set of voices joined the music, the voices of the demons that had been deemed capable of assimilation, their physical distinctiveness added to the Collective gene pool, when possible, as some of then had capabilities which seemed to depend on... 'magic' to work.

Her attention focused into a small squad which had been assigned with the task to add the humans designated Willow Rosenberg and Tara McClay to the collective. There were other 'magic' users in the city, a couple had already been assimilated, but those two, specially Rosenberg, had enough knowledge of 'magic' to give the research to allow the collective to use 'magic' a tremendous boost. The fact that they were known allies of the Slayer was a welcome extra.

In the past the Collective had dismissed the notion of psychological warfare... well that was not correct. It had been aware of the psychological effect of its appearance as a seemingly unstoppable juggernaut and counted on it. But it had long dismissed the effects on individuals of seeing somebody they knew, assimilated into the collective. Well, no longer. Adam had instructed her on such concepts and was willing to put them into practice.

_Willow and Tara residence_

_'In retrospect, it was not that great on an idea'_ thought Chief Petty Officer Edvard Radcenko while hanging upside down with the rest of his squad. The slim redhead who was keeping then that way telekinetically was looking to them with a quite unfriendly expression, while the blonde woman in the back was talking to somebody through one of those archaic communication devices, a "cellphone", if he remembered correctly.

He had thought to use the approach to the house that both women shared as a practical exercise in stealth for the squad. He hadn't disbelieved the briefing that Commander Riker and Doctor Crusher had given him back in the Enterprise, but he hadn't exactly believed either about the power that a "witch" could summon. In their approach they must had tripped some kind of alarm, and suddenly they had found themselves immobilized and held upside down with their weapons in the ground.

Willow and Tara had been necking in the sofa, when the Enterprise Security troopers had tripped the passive ward that they had set up as an alarm. They had reacted quickly, ascertaining that they were normal humans armed with some kind of assault rifle, and activated one of the active wards which had lifted them and quit their weapons. They were deciding what to do, when Willow's cellphone rang. Without saying a word she gave it to Tara who answered the call.

"Yes?" she said tentatively as the number didn't appeared in the screen.

"Tara? I'm Buffy. Is Willow there?" said the Slayer

"Yes, but just now is dealing with... another matter." Said Tara cautiously. She didn't know who could be listening, after all.

"Let me guess, between five and ten fit people, dressed in normal clothes, and armed to the teeth with rayguns?" said Buffy in an amused tone

"Seven, and they look like more futuristic assault rifles." Said Tara "Nothing that I have seen before, and coming from a family of gun nuts, that's a tall order."

Buffy talked with somebody, she couldn't understand the words, but it didn't seem tense or anything, like she was being held at gunpoint.

"Ok, this is the sitch, a group of cyberzombies have arrived from the future to conquer the past, and one ship of their future space navy came back also to stop them. But the cyberzombies have reactivated Adam and are increasing their numbers." Said Buffy

"Increasing their numbers? How?" said Tara

"Zombies, remember?" Said Buffy.

"Put the phone on my ear, honey." Asked Willow, and asked to Buffy when Tara did that "So these are the good guys? Not Initiative thugs?"

"Nope, Wills. They are good guys, so you can leave them to help you with the defense against those things." Said Buffy.

Willow sighed and made a wrist movement, leaving the security people softly to the ground.

"All right, what do you need to do?" said Willow

_Harris residence_

Chief Petty Officer Leona Shannon squad had it better than their counterparts in Radcenko squad, partly because they hadn't tried to a stealthy approach to the house, and partly because as Leona was talking to Xander through the door, Buffy called Xander to let them knew the sitch. Naturally, this led to another set of problems.

"So you are sort of Space Marines." Was saying Xander to CPO Shannon. "Cool, but I would have hoped that you would have been wearing something like power armor or similar. And rayguns, not this assault rifle."

"Well, power armor needs quite development yet. And this is not our usual weapons, that 'Hellmouth' plays havoc with our 'rayguns', so we have had to re..., to get the TR-116 out of storage." Said Shannon "Now, if you don't have anything else to ask..."

Xander geek side wanted to ask many things, but he recognized the implied suggestion to leave, so he smiled, shook his head and left her alone. Just in time, as it happened, as one manhole cover flew upwards and a borg drone staggered out, just in time to be taken off by a silent shot from the house.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
